Moved On
by Petalflame
Summary: The flock kicked Max out, and she finally moved on. Now all of the flock has regrets.    P.S. No one has reviewed, so I refuse to update. Haha.
1. New beginnings

I do not own any of the Maximum Ride Characters. Please review!  
>Max POV<p>I flew west, tears blinding me. I didn't know where I was, or where I was going, I just knew that the Flock had just kicked me out. I don't know why, but I think that somehow they thought I worked with the School. They were all crazy, I mean, we all mucho hate the School. But, hey, who needs loyalty or trust? I mean, the love of my life, had just kicked me out without a backward glance. But, I'm fine, totally good, not lying or being sarcastic at all.<br>"Max, we need to talk, I know what you need to do." The Voice, chiming in just when I thought I could cry all alone. "There are more flocks out there, you just need to find them. They currently reside just 5 miles from you. Be nice, and they might welcome you into there flock."  
>I admit, I flew there so fast that I almost ran into them. I found five open-mouthed bird kids staring at me like I was a god. There were two girls, about fifteen and twelve, and three boys, eleven, and two fifteens. The small boy had dark skin, and green hair? The small girl was pale white with blond hair, and the older one had ivory-colored skin and light brown hair. One of the older boys was African-American with a small, small afro. The last one was pale with dark hair.<br>"Hello? My name is Adam." The African one spoke. He pointed to the others and said there names. Small girl was Sky, and the other girl was Mercury. Green hair was named Weed, and black hair was Shade.  
>"Umm... my name is Max. Long story short, my flock for no reason, betrayed me and kicked me out. I am kinda being pathetic, but can I please join your flock, please!" I was begging them now, hoping against hope that they accepted me.<br>"She's telling the truth, and I heard stories of her. We should let her join." Sky said. She looked timid, but her words left no room for arguing. "Well, thanks."

Three months later.  
>Max POV<p>

Me and my new flock bonded perfectly. Turns out, Adam never gets injured, Shade can teleport, Mercury can turn invisible, Sky can read minds, and Weed can change his hair and skin color. Shade and I have been getting closer and closer, until finally we became a couple. Adam, it turns out, was already dating Mercury, and Weed and Sky were perfectly fine anyway. I had almost completely forgotten my old, traitorous flock. My new flock hated them to, so we never talked about lived happily, beating up Erasers, running, and hiding. I mean, life was good. Then, they came. 


	2. Arrival

I would like to thank darkfang21 because he is my favorite author, and he reviewed me! Please review and rate.

Fang POV

I hate myself. I really do. I kicked out my one true love, and now she's gone. I don't why I did it, but I have my suspicions. Angel is now the flock leader, and I totally think she messed with my mind. Immediately after Angel took point, Dylan flew off, and I quickly followed suit. I don't know what happened with that power-hungry demon leader and her flock, and I don't care. I will find Max, and I'll never let us be apart ever again.

Max POV

"SHADE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled. I had just walked into the room to find Shade kissing Mercury. I pulled them apart, and punched them both in the jaw. They didn't attack, they just looked away embarrassed. Que Adam. "What's happening here?" He asked, looking at their red jaws and my angry face.  
>"They were kissing! Shade you can die in a hole, just leave my sight!" I yelled. Adam let loose a lot worse on Mercury. We all left in a huff.<br>***************************IGNORE THIS LINE BREAK**********************************************  
>I broke up with Shade, and Adam broke up with Mercury. They became a couple, and so did Adam and I. Man, we are messed up. Then, over the course of about six weeks, the old flock came. It turns out they split up, because they arrived one at a time. Dylan came first, in the middle of our weekly scrabble game. He burst open the door, and was immediately mobbed by ,my flock. " Wait, wait, wait, he's not an eraser. He's one of my old flock." I said, exasperated. One by one they arrived, Dylan, Nudge, Iggy, and Angel. You should have seen us when Gazzy arrived, we were sitting on the stairs, and I was even looking at my watch. It was hilarious. I was letting them stay until the rest of them arrived. That left only one, Fang. Then, a knock on the door. <p>


	3. The Vote

I would like to thank all of you for the reviews. I actually got six*squeal*! I am truly sorry for the short chapters, but it was my birthday and I had a lot of things going on.

Dylan POV

Great, just great. I happen to be in love with the greatest girl ever, and so is every other boy. I mean, she's mine. I will get her back from that Adam or Shade kid, and not even Fang will stand in my way. Apparently, Max found her own flock, and they were so gullible, they let me stay with them. Though, the small girl, Sky, keeps glaring at me when I think about Max. I guess she's a mind reader, like Angle( and that's what the world needs, another Angle), and I hate it. I how I supposed to make Max come with me if Sky will just tell everyone my plan? I've been living with them for five weeks, and everyone in the old flock has shown up but Fang. Max can do better then him, he's never around. Then, as we sit on the stairs playing a stupid game that Nudge suggested, a knock on the door.

Max POV

"I'll get it! It's probably the pizza guy!" I yelled, mostly so I wouldn't have to take my turn for Truth or Dare. I answered the door, and lo and behold, it's mister almighty himself. I punched him square in the face.  
>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yelled at his bleeding face. He was evil, he was my betrayer, he was there when the flock kicked me out. Do you know who it is yet? If you thought Fang, then you win! You don't get a prize.<br>"WHY WOULD YOU COME BA-" He interrupted me with a kiss. With a viciousness I hadn't known that Adam possessed, he pulled Fang of of me, and started beating the living daylights out of him. I let it go on for about a minute, but I made Adam stop because I seriously thought Fang was unconscious at one point.  
>"Okay", I said, my voice quieter, "leave. Now the flock is back together, you can leave. Don't ever come back." I started shoving them towards the door. Everyone in my flock looked happy, but the old flock liked they wanted to murder them. I honest to God didn't care. I wanted them out. I really did.<br>"Max, wait. I've been talking to Angle," When I wonder, "and we agree the flocks would be stronger together." Sky said. I know they had their conversation silently, they're both telepathic. I also know, Sky can tell the future, so I just went with it.  
>"All in favor of joint flock put your hands up. And that only applies to my flock." I sat down, expecting all my flock, but Sky, would be on my side. Who needs my old flock, they were just a bunch of traitors. But, to my surprise, Weed raised his hand. Followed by Sky, and then by Mercury. Shade and Adam were glaring at Iggy, Dylan, and Fang. I think the only reason they didn't raise their hands is because they didn't want the other boys to steal their girls. They are sexist pigs. I was angry, that was half the flock. But, Adam was the leader, and he gets to decide the winner when the flock is split, half and half. But, he then raised his hand. He gave me a look, like "Whatever is best for the flock". I couldn't get mad at him though, because he was my boyfriend. I saw Angle looking at me, then Fang, the Dylan, and then, even Iggy. Then, I saw Fang, Dylan, and Iggy all turn to glare at Adam. Adam then, in response to the glares, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I kissed back, because I wanted all of them to know my loyalties belong with my new flock. I even saw Shade glaring at Adam when we were done kissing. It was pretty nice until I realized something, the old flock was moving in. That meant, five boys, my age, who might have a crush on me, are all going to live under the same roof. I knew, at that moment, without having to tell the future, that my life was going to get worse. I also knew when each boy my age(except Adam) passed me by and said,<br>"I'm going to get you back Max." 


	4. Story Time

I really like all my reviews! Thank you so much. Please, please, please review! I know I haven't updated in a while...but I'm back! Enjoy.

Max:  
>I woke up to yelling. Joy. I got up groggily from my bed and stumbled to the kitchen. My hair was messed up and I was wearing stained pajamas but I honestly didn't care. I was going to make everyone shut up so I can go to bed. Weed and Gazzy were fighting while everyone looked on with amused expressions.<br>"If you do not shut your trap right now I will murder you in your sleep." I said, making everyone look frightened. I guess I have that effect on people. Gazzy and Weed turned to me and Weed started first.  
>"He said I had green hair and my name was weed and I'm a drug! Tell him to shut up!" Weed pleaded. "He said I was stupid to think that! I'm the one wronged here!" Yelled Gazzy. He looked at me like I was going to choose him because we used to be in a flock, but I was having none of it. Besides, Gazzy started it anyway.<br>"Gazzy apologize. Now. You wronged him. No more name-calling." I said calmly. Weed looked happy while Gazzy looked shocked. I was heading up to my room when the devil had to stop me.  
>"Max, Max, Max, you are no longer the leader. I am. I think Gazzy was right." Angel said breezily. That got my blood boiling.<br>"Actually you're not. First of all, Adam is. You came to his flock, he is the leader of everyone now. Second, they came to me to problem solve. I gave my opinion, everything is good. Now eat your breakfast you backstabbing devil spawn!" I spat. Everyone in my flock looked confused and Angel looked ballistic. "Well, Max is right. I am leader, you guys are part of my flock. Now Max, what really happened at your old flock?" Angle looked stricken, my old flock looked worried, and my actually flock looked curious. Great, storytime.  
>"Gather round kiddies, time to hear my not so great fairytale." I began, taking a seat, looking worried. "We were battling Itex. That was our goal. I was always the leader of the flock, but Angel with her mind control power wanted to lead. She was slowly worming her way in. Lately, we were being ambushed in our camps and we thought it was a traitor. Angel had somehow convinced everyone that it was me and so they stabbed me in the back and pushed me out the window. It wasn't true, I would never betray everyone, Sky can vouch for that. I came here and it was the best thing that ever happened to me." I said with a smile at Adam. My old flock looked outraged and Sky looked like she wanted to murder Angel.<br>Fang looked at me in desperation but I left to my room. I heard Sky yelling about how Angle used her gifts for evil but I didn't care. If only I had noticed that someone had been missing from story time. It might of told me who brought the Erasers. It might have shown me the traitor before we got attacked. I didn't. Next thing I know, I see a male model in our house. "D'arvit!"

The Traitor:  
>I got up in the morning and went out into to desert to light a flare. It signalled that we were ready to go. The others were probably awake but still tired. I flew back to the house to pretend to be captured. I was still the mole, and I would be till the crucial moment. Strangely silent, I flew back to the house.<p>

I used a fairy curse from Artemis Fowl, just to let you know. Sorry for the short chapter, I know, I'm horrible. Thanks for the reviews, I promise I'll be better about my updates. Please forgive me. 


	5. Box Time

Yes, I know, I updated, I'm amazing. I'll try to make longer chapters so don't get your knickers in a twist. First fight scene I've written so criticism is appreciated.

Max:

I kicked him in the head just after he turned into the big bad wolf. I turned around and ran into the kitchen to find everyone staring at me like I was crazy.  
>"Either male models have invaded our house or there are Erasers. I think it's Erasers!" I cried as some burst through the door. Everyone got out of their seats and started fighting. The dogs didn't have a chance, there was just too many of us. Adam and Shade were doing their deadly combo attack together while Sky and Angel kept making Erasers fight themselves. Mercury, Fang, Iggy, Dylan, and Gazzy were surrounding small groups of Erasers and fighting like a group. I was a war machine, a one bird-man army taking out Erasers over and over again. A kick there, a punch there, and a headbut there. I was too busy fighting to notice that one person arrived late, that one person was fighting that hard, that one person wasn't actually getting hurt by the Erasers. I wish I had.<br>The fight was going on all around me. I punched an Eraser in the head while a gave a backward kick in the gut. I got a hit in the eye as I elbowed an Eraser in the nose. Then, just like that, they retreated. They lept through the window an sprouted wings . I always hate that breed of Erasers. But the main question I could see everyone thinking was- Why aren't they terminated like the rest? Adam and Angel were checking their respective flocks' injuries. They both avoided me, expecting each other to do it.  
>"Yo, I know I'm not the 'head honcho' anymore, but does anyone else notice that the first Eraser attack in years happened right after my old flock appeared?" I said, glaring at Angel and Fang. "Oh, and by the way, since no one seemed to care, I'm fine. Probably just a black eye, maybe a broken nose. Did I forget to mention the minor concussion?" I said breezily, now glaring at Adam.<br>Iggy, Dylan, Fang, Shade, and Adam came over at the same time so I panicked. I imagined I was in a box and they couldn't get in. No one could. I heard yelling and looked up to see everyone banging on something I couldn't see. I touched what they were banging on and felt a wall. My box came true!  
>"Max you had no right to say something like that. Now lower your mind blocks so I can see what's going on inside your head!" Angel whined, the only one not banging on my invisible box. I had forgotten my mind blocks, I kept them up all the time so I guess they must of become normal.<br>"No, I will not."  
>"Yes you will!"<br>"No."  
>"Yes!"<br>"No. Nothing you can do will change that!"  
>"If you do, I'll let you come back and lead the flock." Angel said smugly, knowing she won. When she said that, everyone stopped. I admit, I hesitated. I was free to make my choice, everyone was still outside my box. I saw their faces, like on a television screen. Fang, Dylan, and Iggy looked ecstatic. Nudge looked really happy while Gazzy looked like he couldn't believe it. My flock was a different story. Sky didn't look and me, she was trying to kill Angel with her glare. Weed was about to cry. Adam had his hands against the wall, desperate. Shade looked defeated, but Mercury looked determined. I didn't understand until she started speaking.<br>"Look, Max, think. I know you might hate me, I know you probably hate Shade, and I think you might hate that you're not leader. But think. Our flock wasn't complete without you and we'll be even more broken if you are a family, nothing can change that. They betrayed you! Broke you! But we couldn't do that. You know we never would. Think of Adam! What about Sky and Weed? You might even miss Shade. You might even miss me. We might not be best friends but you're my sister. Don't leave family for a chance of power."  
>I admit, that speech brought a tear to my eye. I looked around and saw nothing changed. Did they really think that little of me? I focused on my wall so Mercury could come in.<br>"Give Maxi a squeeze." I said jokingly, holding my hands out for a hug. She walked in and laughed. I still saw everyone else couldn't. Poop on them. "Yeah, I'm not leaving, I never was. Oh. and by the way demon-I mean Angel, you're never getting in my head!" My lock cheered and Angel flew towards the wall in a fury. I imagined it was electrified, I know, I'm evil. When she reached the wall, there was a scream and then the sweet smell of burning feathers.  
>"You know what, Adam, I'm going back to bed." I said and left to get some much needed sleep.<p>

Angel:

I calmed down and had some tea. Everyone gave me a wide berth, apparently scared of my recent freak. I was just angry, for my plot to be complete, I needed Max in my control. I wanted to rule both flocks! But to control someone, you needed mind access which Max's mind did not give me. Adam would do, I guess, but everyone in his flock had mind blocks too! Iggy and Gazzy didn't have them so I only had two under my control. They did everything I told them too. Sadly, Nudge, Fang, and Dylan didn't.  
>I needed to weaken some of them. Intense emotion usually made people forget their mind blocks, but how do I get that?<br>"I got it!" I suddenly exclaimed out loud. Everyone looked at me. I went to my room and made Gazzy(against his will) clean up my mess. But I did get it! I'll make Iggy kiss Max in front of everyone, which will make Adam, Shade, Fang, and Dylan burn up with jealousy, temporarily letting go of their mind blocks. Who knows, maybe Nudge will get jealous of Iggy and I can control her too! All I need is a second to "worm my way in" as Max put it.  
>It was perfect.<p>

Wow, Angel has an evil plan. So have you guessed who the traitor is yet? I'll give you a hint, it's either Nudge or Dylan. Will I reveal it soon? Will Angel's evil plan work? Will I keep quoting random places like Artemis Fowl and Victorious? Wait till next time. Review! 


End file.
